


Of Carriage Rides and Love Games

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a carriage to Halamshiral proves to be a poor choice due to the Inquisitor's motion sickness.  Can Cullen come up with a workable solution?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Carriage Rides and Love Games

Evelyn’s stomach lurched as the carriage bumped and shook its way to the Winter Palace. Given her propensity to fall off horses, she thought that she would prefer to travel by carriage. How wrong she had been. She had been motion sick the entire journey, and they were only a quarter of the way to their destination. Another unexpected shift of the carriage and she knew she would be ill again. Banging on the front wall of the carriage to signal the driver to stop, Evelyn stumbled out unceremoniously and vomited for what seemed to be the hundredth time since they had left Skyhold early that week. It was humiliating that her weak stomach was on display for the caravan of carriages, wagons, and cavalry that was accompanying her to the ball held in Empress Celene’s honor.

Varric, Cullen, and Leliana had been sharing the carriage with Evelyn for that leg of the journey. Varric leaned out of the carriage and called out, “You doing okay, Bright Eyes? Keep this up much longer, and I might have to rethink that nickname. You’ve been looking positively green this trip.”

“I’m _wonderful_ , Varric. This ditch that I’m spilling my guts into has much nicer scum than the last one. Quite the improvement...” came Evelyn’s sarcastic reply.

Varric pulled his head back inside the carriage and looked over at Cullen. The first time Evelyn had gotten sick Cullen had followed her out of the carriage. Her animated gestures for him to get away made it clear she had no interest in being in sick in front of an audience. From that point forward, Cullen had remained in the carriage and looked pointedly away from where Evelyn stood. He always had a canteen of water ready for her upon her return.

“So, Curly, I’ve been thinking about the Inquisitor’s illness...We shouldn’t be expecting a little Curly in a few months - should we?” Varric wheedled.

“What?!? Maker, no! She couldn’t be.... We haven’t ....” Cullen stuttered looking like he might join the Inquisitor in losing his lunch.

“Pay up, Varric.” Leliana laughed while holding out her hand.

“I expected more from you, Curly. Your chastity cost me 15 gold.” Varric huffed.

Cullen glowered at the both of them then fixed his gaze on Varric. “I don’t know whether to be more disgusted that my private affairs are the subject of bets or that you sided against Leliana. Varric, I thought you had more sense.” Cullen stood up and exited the carriage. Giving Evelyn a wide berth, he began talking with the carriage driver. A few moments later the driver was climbing inside the carriage.

Leliana asked crossly, “What is the meaning of this?” 

“Commander’s orders, ma’am. I mean Sister Nightingale.” The man looked terrified as he saw Leliana’s eyes narrow. “The Commander hopes that Lady Trev... Lady Trevel... the Herald will fare better if she can see the road before her.” he stammered.

“I see, but that doesn’t explain why you are here.” Leliana watched the soldier clearly enjoying making him squirm.

“Right, ma’am. The Commander knows how to drive horses. He thought the Herald might be more comfortable in the company of someone she knew - especially since how miserable sick she’s been.” the man gulped hoping his explanation would suffice.

Leliana nodded and smiled. The driver looked so relieved that Varric was amazed he didn’t pass out on the spot. Leliana had that effect on people. Varric hoped he never got on her bad side.

Cullen’s solution worked wonders and afforded them total privacy. The cool air and being able to see the road’s twists and turns settled Evelyn’s nausea. After a few miles, she scooted beside him resting her cheek against his arm and placing a hand on his thigh. It was the most contact they had shared for weeks. Cullen felt like he had been struck by lightning when she first snuggled up to him. He couldn’t stop smiling.

Evelyn was enjoying the scenery - commenting on nearly everything she saw. She had a childlike glee that was invigorating. When Cullen thought about it, he realized her enthusiasm came from not having really seen the world. She had been sequestered in a Circle the majority of her life. Once she was freed, she had been on the run from templars or fighting for the Inquisition. It made him sad to think how much _living_ she had been denied. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and drew her closer resolving to himself to keep her safe and free. Her soul was too beautiful to be caged.

At her insistence, Cullen began to teach Evelyn the basics of driving horses. She was a fast study, and before long he allowed her full control of the reins. “You’d have made an excellent farmer, Herald. Skyhold’s garden is proof of your green thumb, and you have a way with animals....” He said then added with a smile and a wink, “provided you don’t try to ride them.” 

She frowned at his assertion and then pursed her lips tightly. A determined look settled on her face and she said, “I’ll be a better rider than you someday.”

“I don’t doubt it. I haven’t seen anything you can’t do once you set your mind to it. You really are amazingly stubborn.” Cullen teased.

“And you are insufferably smug at times.” She replied while casting a flirtatious glance at him. 

He chuckled. “Yeah, but you like it.”

She faked a pout and offered him the reins. Once he had the horses in hand, Evelyn began to kiss his neck, nip at his ears, and trace the outlines of the muscles on his chest with her fingers. He tried to turn to kiss her, but she pulled away saying only, “Eyes on the road, Commander.” He obeyed, and she continued to tantalize him with sweet kisses and light caresses. He was becoming dizzy with desire as her hands trailed down his chest and along his thigh. She sucked on his ear lobe gently and whispered something in his ear that he couldn’t quite catch. 

“What?” he asked almost too disoriented from her ministrations to form the question.

“I said that in addition to being stubborn I am also a shameless tease.” she cooed in a breathy voice then retreated from him with a giggle.

_Minx._ he thought. Their chess matches had taught him to enjoy playing games with Evelyn. A small, cocky grin formed on his lips as he thought how he nearly always won in the end.


End file.
